Until We Bleed
by Ainat
Summary: This is the story of two sisters who share the same face. What are they hiding? What are they running from?
1. Two Twins, Two Lives

**A/N:** I did my best to not publish more stories, but when this idea crossed my mind I couldn't resist it. I must apologize for another new story, but hopefully you'll enjoy it as much as I loved to write the fist chapter. This story is based on " Ringer" - a TV series for those who don't know. I'm sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes. As most know, English isn't my first language.

* * *

><p><strong>Until We Bleed<strong>

_Chapter One - _Two Twins, Two Lifes

Sat impatiently on the wooden chair, Maryse Ouellet waited for the end of the late night meeting. Running her fingers through her long light-brown hair, she tried to hide her eagerness.

Her eyes scanned the room in an attempt to calm herself - she could swear that at any moment her heart would jump out of her chest and her body would fall flat on the cold floor.

If someone asked, Maryse would say, in her most sincere opinion, that too many people were sharing the same space - even if only eight recovering addicts were in the room. There were inside the reserved space too many people to share their troubled life - and to listen to her revealing her messed up existence.

Closing her eyelids, Maryse had flashbacks related to her recent past. The Montreal native's life hadn't always been problematic as it was nowadays. In a life that the brunette didn't recognize anymore, she was full of happiness - nothing could take her down - and surrounded by people who loved and cared about her. In that unbelievable life she had all she wished for.

- Maryse, do you want to share anything with the group? - Opening her eyes, she found the session coordinator staring at her along with some members who belonged to the small group.

Uncrossing her legs, the Montreal born wrapped her shaking fingers together. She felt butterflies inside her stomach due the vast nerves running through her body - the twists inside her belly made her wonder if she would throw up in front of all those people.

It wasn't the first time she attended to a Narcotic Anonymous meeting - also known as NA. However it was the first time she would bring up a theme she had buried profoundly until a couple of days ago when a surprising letter was delivered to her.

- Yes. - Inhaling a long and deep breath, the twenty-seven years old woman prepared herself to reveal a secret which had become her dirty little secret over the years. It had been a lengthened period since she verbalized it. - My sister sent me a letter; she asked me to visit her. She wondered if we could meet this weekend and I could stay as long as I want with her. I'm willing to accept it. We haven't seen or spoken with each other in many years.

In a heartbeat, six years had spent since she saw or exchanged a word with the only family she had left: her sister. A quarrel was the one to blame for the detachment.

- How do you feel about it? - the counselor inquired. His voice was accurate. The man had many years of experience with recovering addicts and he knew how to deal with them; he knew how to help them get out of the hole they buried themselves into.

- I'm feeling an emotional train wreck. - The drug-free female blurted out. No other words would enlighten her mental condition. Her fingers ran through her lengthy hair one more time. She tended to do it when she was tense. - I don't know how she will react when she sees me.

- Does the change scary you? Do you think you may not recognize her physically and psychologically after the years you have been apart?

Her lips coiled into a demure smile after listening to the question. Many years passed by, but the troubled woman would always find her only sister in a middle of a crowd. The former drug addict would recognize her sister until the end of the times.

- I only have to gaze at myself in a mirror to see my sister's features. - It was tough to not communicate with a sister. Nevertheless, it was tougher to not share a life with a twin sister - they were connected even before being born. - I understand we both changed - no one stays the same after all this time -, but I'm frightened to know how much. All I wish is to reconnect with her this weekend.

The rest of the NA session was a blur to Maryse. She didn't recall who spoke and who said what after her intervention. All her thoughts were directed to the weekend ahead: did the time change her twin sister too much? Would they reconcile after the dramatic fall out they suffered?

- I didn't know you have a twin sister. - Turning her eyes at the man standing at her front, Maryse pulled up a strained smile. The dirty blonde man standing at her side was her sponsor: Jack Swagger.

The Oklahoma native had been her life savior many times in the last past six months - since she started her healing process. Late night calls had saved her from falling into her addiction again.

If it wasn't his intrusion, the French-Canadian wouldn't have realized the meeting by now was over. People were on their feet sharing little to no information about their identity and drinking coffee. Maryse couldn't stop her lips from coiling into a silly smile. Ex-junkies left drugs to become addicted on coffee.

Occupying the empty chair at her side, Jack kindly handed in her direction a mug of dark coffee.

- I tried to not think about her too much through the last years - the Montreal native confessed, accepting the hot drink her sponsor was offering her. Don't take her wrong, she loved her sister with all heart. Though, imperative matters had been left unsolved between them and it was painful to think about them.

- Why didn't you tell me about her before?

If Maryse had opened up to him regarding her sibling, perhaps it would have been easier to choose the words to help her go through with her drug liberation process.

- As I said: I try to not think about her. - She didn't wish to reveal many details. As much as Jack helped her, he didn't have the necessity to know the cause she didn't mention her sister previously. - I received a letter from her a week ago. She wants us to meet at her house in the Hamptons.

- Hamptons? It's far away from here. - New York and Wyoming were two states separated by countless miles. Maryse had a long journey to travel. - What's her name?

- Her name is Marianne. - Pronouncing the name out loud brought back childhood memories. Back then nobody would envision the two twins would ever break their friendship in bad terms as they did.

- You aren't feeling anxious only because of your sister. - It wasn't a question; it was a statement. Jack was the only person she trusted after everything she had gone through. Apart from Jack, no other person knew about her being an important witness. Her testimony would put behind bars one of the most wanted men in Wyoming.

Seven months ago - when she was still a drug addicted -, the beautiful French-Canadian was working on "Eggs and Legs", a strip club owned by Alberto Del Rio - a very powerful man involved in criminal activities. After the end of another late night shift, she caught herself in a middle of a cold blood murder. It would have been better for everyone if she kept her mouth shut regarding it. Nonetheless, the brunette ran away from the strip club and went straight to the police station to tell what her hazel eyes had witnessed.

Prior to her going further with her conversation with Jack, a familiar figure showed up at the entrance of the room. With his hands in his jacket's pockets, the manly body stared at Maryse.

- Give me a minute. - Rising up from the chair, the Montreal native went to meet the man who had entered in the room not too long before. His presence was unpleasant, but she could do nothing to avoid it.

- Is that your boyfriend or sponsor? - The man with a British accent queried, as soon as she reached his side, with his eyes fixed on Jack.

- Jack? Sponsor, but…- The brunette swerved her eyes in the blonde man's direction. After a prolonged glance - she was wondering if they one day they could be something more -, her attention returned to the detective named Wade Barrett. - He is my sponsor.

- Are you ready for tomorrow morning?

Maryse swallowed nothing but air. Seeing her sister for the first time in more than a half-decade wasn't the only troubled thought inside her mind. The next day she would testify against the man, who was her boss until not too long ago.

- What will happen to me if my testimony isn't enough to arrest him?

- With your testimony, Del Rio will be sent to jail for life. Nothing awful will happen with you - Wade assured her confidently. He was a man who kept his word. - With him behind bars no one can hurt you Maryse. Plus, we will protect you. Police has many resources.

The man of law tried to assure the former stripper with his words. Nevertheless the words didn't make Maryse feel confidence - she didn't feel safe as he wished. If Alberto was put behind bars by her, then his men would come after her under his orders and they would murder her without think twice in relation to their action. No one could protect her from Alberto's rage.

- No one can protect me - she mumbled without caring if the detective listened to her. It was the truth and no matter what Wade said would change it.

Clearing his throat, Wade spoke again - he completely ignored her last proclamation: - Tyler will take you back to your hotel room. He will spend the night with you and tomorrow I'll pick you up and bring you to court.

Maryse furrowed her eyebrows. The place where she was staying was hardly a motel. She was a witness under the police protection and they placed her in the "Double Nickel Motel" to be safe - no man under Alberto's orders would locate her there. She felt they could have chosen a better edifice for her to stay.

Turning her back to the British born detective, she made her way back to Jack. Quickly, she picked up her leather jacket along with her purse.

- I must leave now - she told him without a further explanation to her abrupt departure. The sponsor had knowledge of the circumstances. He didn't need to inquire who Wade was and the reason she had to leave.

- Call me when you get home - Jack ordered - it wasn't a request. He was worried Maryse would have a relapse because of the stressing situations she had ahead. It wouldn't be the first he would see it occurring.

Passing by the food table, Maryse wrapped her fingers around a plastic cup and filled it with coffee. Wade accompanied her to the car where the officer Tyler would be waiting for her. Being the English gentleman he was, Wade opened the door up for her.

- Do you want a coffee? - With a dazzling smile, Maryse entered inside the undercover vehicle and handed the plastic cup at the other detective.

Hurrying up to his vehicle, Wade wasn't aware of Maryse's flirtatious behavior - neither had he noticed how easily Tyler would fall for the stunning witness.

One thing Maryse Ouellet had learned throughout the years was to use her charm to get what she wanted - due to it men were constantly at her feet. The brunette was about to use all her appeal to fool detective Tyler.

Maryse knew no one could protect her - she was the only person with whom she could count. The Montreal born would do whatever she needed to do to save her skin.

* * *

><p>Marianne Ouellet - better known as Marianne DiBiase ever since she got married with Theodore "Ted" DiBiase five years ago - crossed her arms over her chest. The Prada sunglasses not only hid her hazel eyes as they hid the direction to where they were glancing at.<p>

It could be said the elegant platinum blonde looked lost in the bus stop station. She looked out of her element. The high class woman didn't purport someone who would wait for a bus to travel - or as someone who was a friend with someone who used a bus. They could be closer the Hamptons, but some strangers interrogated themselves of the reason a wealthy woman as she was at such place.

- Good morning ma'am - a police officer greeted Marianne when passed by her. The married woman pulled up a smile, not feeling as confident as she portrayed to be.

Giving a few steps in her Louboutins white pumps to analyze the bus that was approaching from the station - hoping it to be the one which would bring her twin sister -, the platinum blonde didn't realize the scarf inside her handbag had fallen to the floor.

- Ma'am. - Listening to the police man's voice again caught her off guard. Dealing with a law officer wasn't her cherry on top of the cake. Twisting her high heels without losing her smile, she saw him holding her white scarf. - You dropped this.

- Thank you. - Hurriedly, she picked up her expensive belonging - all her outfits were signed by haute couture designers - and then her attention returned to the unclean bus, which had stopped.

The bus doors opened. Person after person left the transportation. Only after thirteen people she saw for the first time in six years her reflection once again. Apart from the different hair color - Maryse was a brunette while she was a platinum blonde -, nothing could distinguish the two twin sisters - wasn't it the true meaning of twins? To share the same face?

Face-to-face - as they were looking at themselves in a mirror -, Marianne and Maryse were breathing the same fresh air for the first time in nearly six years. After their spat, being in the same space was almost imaginable. However, it was happening; it was real.

- Hi - Maryse said breaking the awkward silence that seized between them. Marianne took off her sun glasses revealing her hazel eyes. They even shared the same eye color.

- You look thinner, Maryse. - Their accents were very alike - the difference was hardly understandable. Nonetheless, Marianne's accent was less tricky than Maryse's. It was another meaningless difference between them.

- You look…- The younger - younger by one minute a seventeen seconds - twin travelled her eyes through Marianne, from head to toe. The platinum blonde was very sophisticated in her expensive clothes. Marianne didn't remember the same woman with whom she cut ties six years ago. -…blonde!

It wasn't the best compliment - in a matter of fact, it couldn't be considered a flattering remark. Nonetheless, Maryse was flabbergasted by her sister's appearance and she didn't have words to describe it. Her twin sister was certainly living the life she desired since they were little children.

- I was wondering how you would look after six years. - Marianne fathomed her sister thoroughly too. She convinced herself that the only difference between the two was the weight lost by Maryse and, of course, the hair color. Nothing else had change physically.

- Not nearly as good as you.

A tress of her straight hair covered Maryse's face due to a weak gust of wind. Carefully, Marianne tucked the tress behind her sister's ear with her fingers. With her long platinum blonde hair tied up in a complex hair style, she didn't have to worry with the air in movement. Her hair would always look impeccable.

- That's all you brought? - she inquired, taking a look at Maryse's bag. The brunette was only supporting a small backpack.

- I'm travelling light these days. - An embarrassing smile was offered by the fugitive while she held one of her backpack's straps. She had to run away from Rock Springs before Wade understood it and before Del Rio was released from prison. Bringing all her belongings had been a huge "no". She had only packed the essential.

In an astonishing gesture, Marianne wrapped her arms around her twin sister's frame. Without hesitation, Maryse hugged her back. A simple embrace from her twin made her feel better inside.

- I missed you so much - the younger twin whispered. It was true: she missed Marianne crazily. She avoided speaking about her twin to other people due to the dreadful memories a conversation about her would carry, but she never forgot her.

In her sister's arms, Maryse felt secure for the first time in a long time. Her future wasn't dark as before stepping out of the bus. She could see a light at the end of the tunnel - the light was her sister.

Breaking the hug, Marianne held a tender beam. Without delay, the two twins sauntered until Marianne's car - a silver Porsche which wasn't parked far away. Marianne and Maryse had a long way to roam until reach the DiBiases' Hamptons dwelling where the unexpected would take place.


	2. A Brand New Start?

**A/N:** Thanks to _Glamagirl_,_ Girl on Fire_, _xlovelynightmare_, _Cenationxprincess_, _xDefiningImperfection_, _xBeautyinNegativeSpaces_, _xsostarstruck_ and _xSoundlessHeartbeat_ for the reviews. I must confess I wasn't expecting so many reviews. Hopefully, you'll enjoy the next chapter - I'm sorry if it took me a while to write it.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Two -<em> A Brand New Start?

- This place is astonishing! - the brunette sister exclaimed when she stepped into the habitation side-by-side with her twin. Maryse had never been in such a luxurious place in her twenty-seven years of life.

The former stripper didn't have words to describe the Hamptons house owned by her twin sister and her millionaire husband. The magnificent house could never be described by words. People needed to see it with their own eyes.

The habitation was almost surreal to Maryse. Never in her dreams had she imagined her sister would be living a luxurious life as this. Marianne truly had it all - the platinum blonde had everything she always wished for.

A smile flourished in Maryse's lips. At least one of them fulfilled her dreams. At least one of them was happy and trouble-free.

Fathoming the expensive decoration, the recovering drug addicted thought about her empty bank account. Since quitting her job as stripper - it wasn't only for her security; she wouldn't keep working for a cold blood murderer as Del Rio -, Maryse had to count all the cents to pay her all her needs during her rehab process and while being protected by the police - at least, the hotel room was paid by the law forces. In the last months, it was a constant fight to have a few dollars in her pocket.

It was true that stripping was a profession where huge amounts of money could be won per night. Yet, the former-stripper hadn't saved any money for the dark times ahead - however, she never expected to end up where she was today. Every single dime she won had been wasted on drugs and she deeply regretted it.

- And it's all ours for the weekend - Marianne announced with a huge smile covering her features. The married woman had planned a weekend only for the two of them. No one would be around to disturb their bounding after years apart.

- Marianne, I wanted to…- Before Maryse went further with her words, her sister cut her off. The platinum blonde had a slightly idea of what she was about to say and it was something she didn't desire to speak about.

- We aren't here to speak about the past. - The smile didn't vanish from her red lips. - I want to let go the past, I want to forget it. It broke us apart from six years.

The younger twin didn't have an opportunity to bring up the subject again - she didn't apologize for her mistakes and told how much she lamented everything that went between them. Holding Maryse's hand, Marianne took her to the first floor where the bedrooms were located.

First, the platinum blonde showed the bedroom where Maryse would be staying for the following nights and then she introduced the brunette to her own.

Their time wasn't properly wasted on the bedroom. Marianne quickly dragged her twin sister inside the colossal closet she owned. A huge mirror reflected the image the two sisters. They were twins without dugout - four equal people stood in the large space.

- You have all this? - The times where they shared a necklace between them had long passed. Marianne had money enough to buy all she wished by herself; she didn't need to join's Maryse's savings to hers to buy a necklace in their eight anniversary.

- Of course not. Most of my clothes, shoes and accessories are in New York. This is just a sample of what I have. - The rich twin sounded very arrogant, but lost in the splendor surrounding her, the brunette didn't realize it.

If it was Marianne's second closet, Maryse's mind couldn't imagine how large was the one she had in her dwelling - a Penthouse, for what she understood during the short car trip - in New York.

The former-drug addicted ended up understanding it wasn't easy not to feel jealous of Marianne's life. Her sister had the perfect life and she was a walking disaster. If she had taken the right decisions, everything would be so much different in her messed up life. Perhaps she would be living her sister's life and not running from people who wanted to hurt her - who wanted to silence her forever.

- Did you tell your husband you were going to meet me? - Maryse asked out of nowhere, catching Marianne off guard.

Last time the platinum blonde had seen her husband was four days ago when he left for a business trip. The millionaire informed her he would be backing Sunday. Marianne had told him she would spend the weekend at the Hamptons, but there was a slightly detail she didn't tell him about: Maryse's presence. If she talked about Maryse with him, she would have to confess the blood bounds connecting them. She and Ted were married for five years, but Marianne never revealed to him that she had a twin sister.

Taking a deep and long breath, the older twin prepared herself to tell the truth to her sister.

- Ted doesn't know about you. He doesn't know I have a twin sister.

- Why did you invite me to come then? - Maryse didn't know the reason, but for the first time since being contacted by Marianne, she felt suspicious. Why would her sister wish to reconnect with her when her husband didn't have a clue of her existence?

I was true that before falling apart, they were having a rocky relationship - if not, they wouldn't have followed different paths and stopped talking with each other. It was true too that Maryse never told she had a twin sister too, but Marianne hiding it from her husband was a lot different from her hiding it from coworkers, her evil boss and perverted clients who were only interested in her assets. The brunette thought about telling Jack about her sister sooner. However, she was trying to be sure the friendship boundaries wouldn't be crossed.

- Couldn't I miss my sister? - Marianne replied right away. - It had been six years Maryse. I wasn't even sure if you would receive my letter. All I want us is to start all over. After this weekend, I'm going to present you to my husband.

Maryse's insecurities vanished with those words. Her nightmares would come to an end and she would be allowed to start all over again with Marianne at her side. Everything would be different from now on. They were reunited!

- I want to show you something which I'm sure you will love it. Come with me. - Holding her sister's hand again - Maryse tried not to find this gesture odd as she did before -, Marianne pushed her out the bedroom.

The weekend at Hamptons was too far from being over. Unfortunately the surprises reserved by Marianne wouldn't bring the peace Maryse was eagerly hoping for.

* * *

><p><em>"The number you are trying to reach isn't available"<em> Jack listened to the female voice from the other side once again. He hadn't heard from Maryse since the last NA meeting and not knowing her location was worrying him.

The dirty blonde man was aware of Maryse's recent dilemmas: not only was she in the process of re-encountering her twin sister that she hadn't seen in nearly six years as she made part of an lawsuit that would send a murderer to prison for life with her testimony. The brunette had been put under a lot of stress lately.

Not far away, the sponsor saw a dark-haired man making his away to him. Jack recognized the man right away. Before any word was exchanged between the two, he was sure that the detective was there because of Maryse.

- Jack Swagger? - The younger man nodded with his head. Of course, Wade knew his identity very well; there wasn't a necessity of making the question. - I'm detective Wade Barrett. If you have a couple of minutes, I would like to talk with you about Maryse Ouellet.

Jack sensed something wrong was happening since Maryse missed the session and Wade Barrett was the living-prove of his theory. The French-Canadian could only be in serious troubles or this agent wouldn't show up to have a conversation with him.

- Is everything fine with her? - Jack queried feeling apprehensive. His concern was far away from being the concern of a simple sponsor.

Throughout the last six months he had felt he was something more than just Maryse's sponsor. However, under the circumstances it was better for both of them to keep their feelings for themselves; due to his responsibility towards her, he put those feelings behind his back.

- I don't know, but I was expecting you could tell me how she is. - Jack raised his eyebrow in confusion. - Miss Ouellet attacked one of my colleagues yesterday and ran away with his gun. She hadn't been seen for the past two days.

- She didn't testify? - Jack asked incredulous. He was aware Maryse was scared - she believed no one could protect her from Alberto's rage and his men. However, he didn't imagine she would do what she did and to run away from Rock Springs.

- No, but I'm sure you already knew about it. Can you tell me where can I find her? - It was a shot in the dark, but Wade believed Jack would be the first person Maryse would ask for help. - Alberto has been released and it's better if I find her before he does.

- I'm sorry, but I can't help you. I have no clue of where she is. - If he knew, he wouldn't be as worried as he was.

- You are her sponsor. - The word "sponsor" was used with a different meaning. The British man had seen the way how Maryse gazed at Jack not too long ago. She denied having a relationship with this man, but it didn't convince the detective. He truly believed there was something more going between the two.

- I can't help you - the younger man assured once again. He was aware Wade didn't believe his word, but he was being sincere. If he had knowledge of her location, he would feel as worried.

- If someone knows where Maryse is, it's you. - It was clear the detective was losing his patience. - A dangerous man has been released from jail because she didn't testify. He is out there and he won't think twice before going after Maryse and hurting her.

- As I told you before, I don't know where Maryse is. - Perhaps, Jack had a slightly idea of where the fugitive was. Nonetheless, he wouldn't reveal it. He wanted to encounter her first than Wade. Something more must have happened for her to run away. - If I knew, I would tell. I just want the best for her.

It was true Jack wanted the best for the brunette. Nevertheless, if the Montreal native contacted him, he didn't make intentions of giving Wade any information. First he would try to convince her to come back. If his words weren't enough, he would try to meet her and to call her to the reason - she couldn't stay hidden forever. After it, he would consider convincing her to meet Wade. Maybe if she returned by her own will, the detective wouldn't be severe due to her attacking a police officer and stealing a gun.

- You better to call me if you have any information about Miss Ouellet. - The British man gave Jack a card where his cell phone number was written. If someone would gather information about Maryse's whereabouts it was Jack.

The detective wasn't one hundred percent of Jack's sincerity. His loyalty belonged to Maryse, not to him. Wade would keep his eyes under of the dirty blonde man. If someone could take him to the French-Canadian it was Jack.

* * *

><p>Slowly, Maryse opened up her eyelids. The sun hadn't risen up in the sky yet - it was still dark outside. The last days had been exhausting and she was expecting to have a long night of sleep to rest her body and mind - she needed more than ever. However, something Montreal native wasn't sure of what it was woke her up from her sleep.<p>

Turning on the beside-lamp, the brunette sat upright on the comfortable bed. On top of the bedside table, Maryse saw an empty bottle of sleeping pills. She raised her eyebrow when picked up the item. It wasn't there when she fell asleep some hours ago. Feeling curious, the former drug addict opened the yellow bottle only to discover inside it a wedding band - her twin sister's wedding band.

None of this was making any sense. A chill ran through her spine. Maryse perceived something was awfully wrong and she needed to figure out what it was before it was late - if it already wasn't too late.

Getting up from the bed, Maryse's first instinct was to run to Marianne's bedroom to see if everything was fine with her - which couldn't be or she wouldn't have found her sister's wedding ring inside a pills bottle at her side. Before leaving the guest's bedroom, the French-Canadian picked up her cell phone in case it was necessary - at the first sign suspicious.

Making her way out of the well-appointed bedroom, the French-Canadian prayed that nothing serious had happened with her sister because of her. She hoped Alberto hadn't discovered to where she ran away. Maryse never intended to put Marianne's life in jeopardy and if the platinum blonde was hurt she would never forgive herself.

The front door was wide open. Without taking a second, Maryse descended the stairs and then she ran to the outside. It was dark, no stars in the sky, but not too far away she saw the yacht, which belonged to the DiBiase couple, was turned on. She was surprised by it.

A few hours ago, the two French-Canadians had gone for a small journey in the sea. It remembered Maryse their childhood. During the summer it was normal for them to visit a lake near their hometown and to spend hours together there. She had lived from those memories during the past years.

When the brunette got closer, she didn't find any sign of her sister. However, on the yacht's floor, she saw a silk robe, which could only belong to Marianne. Drops of water stained the tissue and a white paper had been placed on top of it. Another chill ran through Maryse's body. Nothing of this could be a good premonition.

Trembling, Maryse picked up the note. He heart started beating faster when her eyes met the words: _"__I__'__m__ sorry.__"_

Maryse left the note fall to the ground. Those two words broke her heart. Marianne couldn't have done it. Marianne would never do what her mind was making up. Without thinking twice, Maryse called for help. Quickly she dialed "991" on her cell phone.

- Please…help me…my sister…

Something odd floating on the water grabbed her attention. Forcing her vision in the middle of the darkness, Maryse realized it was the white scarf her sister owned; the white scarf she was using that exact same morning when they met for the first time in six years at the bus station.

Jumping into the cold water, Maryse swam in the scarf's direction without caring about her body's temperature. He sister's life was more important than her health. When the brunette reached the scarf disappointed filled her. It was only a scarf - nothing more, nothing else. No signal of Marianne. The hope slipped away through her fingers.

This couldn't be happening. This simply couldn't be happening! Marianne couldn't be gone. They had just returned to each other's life. This couldn't be true. It was all a nightmare and when she opened her eyelids she would see her reflection again. Marianne couldn't be dead. She couldn't have left her once again.

With the last energy inside her, Maryse swam back to the yachts edge. As soon as her feet touched steady land, her body gave in. The French-Canadian had been put under a lot of pressure in the past months - the last days had been too much for her handle - and her sister's disappearance had been the cherry on top of the cake of her emotional collapse. After seven months of pain and stress, Maryse finally broke down. She just couldn't take it anymore.

Sat on the floor with her arms wrapped around her wet body, Maryse didn't believe her sister had done what she did. She couldn't accept Marianne had committed suicide. Why didn't she see something was wrong with her sister? Why didn't she realize any clue of unhappiness? The letter should have given her sign that it wasn't everything fine if Marianne's perfect life.

Tears ran through her cheeks from the hazel eyes. In a World so unfair, only one question remained in Maryse's mind: What did Marianne do?


	3. Dangerous Pretense

**A/N:** Thank you _Glamagirl_, _Girl on Fire_, _ jessbynature_, _ Nadia26_,_ xunwrittenstory_, _xBeautyinNegativeSpaces _and _Cenationxprincess _for the lovely reviews. Once again, I apologize for taking a while to publish a new chapter. I hope everyone enjoys it. If you don't mind I would love to know what you think about my English/writing. Thank you.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Three -<em> Dangerous Pretense

- Good evening Mrs. DiBiase.

With a forced smile etched across her pale face, the platinum blonde complimented the doorman, who had walked out of the building to open the vehicle's door for her. Being wealthy had many privileges as it could be seen.

The Montreal native black Loubotins pumps made their way to the edifice standing at her front. Finding herself inside the luxurious building, the French-Canadian hurried up to the elevators not to face anyone - and not to have to exchange a word. Her manicured fingers pushed the button that would take her to the place she called home. After everything that went through during the last days, all she wished was to be there.

As soon as she was inside the large Penthouse, the grey gabardine was thrown to the floor and she found herself heading to the bathroom. She knelt on the cold floor, near the water closet. The content inside her stomach vanished. Her nerves wouldn't let her go through with this crazy idea. The twist in her stomach would make her blurt out the truth and everything she did would have been in vain. She would be so screw when her actions were discovered.

Why did she think taking over her sister's life was a brilliant idea? It was a foolish idea to say at least. It would keep her safe from Albert's rage - only God knew for how long she would be secure from his claws – and it would avoid suffering.

However, could she hide a secret with such magnitude? Maryse was aware she couldn't replace her sister; she couldn't replace her twin in her own life. Outwardly they looked alike, but they had nothing else in common. The twins' personalities had never been very similar.

How could she fool the people who had contacted Marianne? After six years living different lives and without contact, those people probably knew her sister better than she did. Marianne's husband - her "husband" from now on - would see the difference between them. The millionaire would figure out his wife wasn't his real wife. Apart from being physically identical - Maryse had died her brown hair platinum blonde - they didn't have anything else similar. When they were younger people easily recognized them due to their personalities.

The Montreal native inhaled a deep and long breath. It was essential for her to calm down. Her life was problematical; she was tangled in a spiral of addiction and murder. For love of God, she was a recovering drug addict! Nonetheless, Marianne's life must have followed harsh paths too. If not, she wouldn't have committed suicide. The thought of her twin ending with her own life made Maryse throw up once again.

Maryse rose up to her feet and fought to stand on the high heels. Turning on the washbasin's tap, the platinum blonde let the water to fall on her cupped hands. She drank the liquid to wash her mouth – the vomit flavor would make her throw up once again if it didn't go away.

Her hazel eyes stared at herself in the mirror. This wasn't her reflection. Every time she was confronted with her new image, Maryse saw her late sister. The person mirrored wasn't her anymore. Her brown hair had been dyed platinum blonde and her daily clothes had been replaced by high-fashion attires.

- Marianne? – Maryse was caught off guard when listened to her sister's name. The male voice was unfamiliar, but there was only one person she could think about: Marianne's husband.

Many thoughts ran through Maryse's mind. Until that moment she hadn't contemplated many situations which could be her downfall. Fake a love relationship…What was wrong with her? Instead, taking over her sister's life, she should have acted properly and to call someone to advise about the suicide - of course the police was her last option; wasn't she running from them?

Stepping out of the bathroom, the French-Canadian prepared herself to confront "her" husband by the first time and to be subsequently discovered by him as a fraud. She may have fooled the doorman, but he wasn't the man who married her sister. Perhaps if her scheme was discovered, her stomach would stop twisting and she would stop feeling nauseous.

The former junkie had never met or seen the man with whom her sister married to. She had only had a glimpse of a photo of him before stepping out of the house where her sister promised a new beginning for them and then ruined everything.

Sauntering through the house divisions she found him at the master bedroom - she caught a glance of her gabardine placed on the bed -, in the closet searching for a suit jacket - this closet was bigger than the one she had seen in the Hamptons; Marianne had too many outfits. Sensing someone getting closer, the man turned around and faced Maryse.

She walked slowly in her sister's husband direction – her husband now, she needed to remember - and then Maryse placed a peck on his lips. It wasn't an affectionate gesture and it made the nauseous sensation to return. Did she just kiss the man who was married to her late sister? It was so odd; so creepy.

- Hi. - A smile flourished on her lips when her hazel eyes connected with his light eyes. She forced herself to keep it when she took notice of the manner he was staring at her. As hard as it was she had to maintain her posture.

Ted DiBiase stayed in silence for a while, staring at the platinum blonde standing at his front as she was a stranger. A chill ran thought Maryse's spine. Her heart wanted to jump out of the chest. Could her true identity have been revealed by a single peck? Perhaps she should have waited for him to make the first move.

Nonetheless, Ted wasn't aware that Marianne had a twin sister - Maryse was told he didn't and it hurt her badly. He would never imagine the French-Canadian sharing the space with him wasn't his true wife. As far as he was concerned only his wife had this semblance.

- You are too friendly today - he finally spoke and twisted his body, turning his back to her. Gladly, he didn't catch a glance of Maryse's confusion - it was spread all over her face. Didn't her sister have the perfect relationship?

- Couldn't I miss my husband? - The word "husband" didn't sound right.

Ted sent her another suspicious glance by the corner of the eye. It made the Montreal native to swallow down hard. In less than five minutes she had already done something very wrong twice. At the moment, she was one hundred percent sure she wasn't acting very Marianne-like. Her fingers ran thought her platinum hair. The anxiety was killing her. And worse, it was making her desire the evil she had kept herself away for six months.

- You seem thinner. - Marianne had told her the exactly the same thing when they met. She hoped that detail could have gone unnoticed by him. - Did you lose weight?

- Yes - Maryse simply answered with an embarrassing beam. She didn't know how to act with the man who was supposed to be her husband of five-years. The French-Canadian had only met him a few minutes ago and it would be hard to pretend she has been married to him for half decade.

Also, her relationships never went further due to her drug addiction and troubled personality. It could be said that she was a relationships rookie. If this marriage hadn't fallen apart yet because Marianne was the pillar - she was fighting to keep it alive - with her leading this ice relationship in less than one week they would be getting through a divorce process.

- I have a business dinner tonight. I'll be returning home late.

- Should I wait for you? - Maryse asked feeling unsure of her question. This cold relationship wasn't something she was expecting. Ted certainly wasn't advising her about the dinner because he wished her to wait up for him to come home.

Marianne had left everything behind to move to New York because of a man. If this was the man, her sister had committed a huge mistake. He was too cold and distant. Not one nice word had slipped out of his mouth since the conversation started.

Then it hit Maryse: could Marianne have committed suicide due an unhappy marriage? She would feel gloomy if her marriage lacked of love - for what she had noticed this relationship didn't seem to be based upon love anymore.

- You can do whatever you wish.

Without pronouncing another word, Ted disappeared from the platinum blonde's sight. He was gone and she was alone in the Penthouse she called home. Maryse froze in the closet without being sure of her next move.

After his words, his actions - his cold behavior towards her -, Maryse wondered how Marianne and Ted were still married. All his answers had been bitter and he didn't show any sign of affection. It made her wonder if they slept on the same bed. If they didn't, it was better for her. There was a line she didn't want to cross with her decease twin sister's husband.

Feeling exhausted, Maryse allowed herself to collapse on top of the bed. She removed the shoes, but kept the short dress. The last days had been a living heel for her. Perhaps she would finally have a moment to rest and to forget she was a witness on the run and took over her sister's life not too long after the later drowned herself.

What kind of person was she? Maryse never thought about an answer. The sleep overcame and it dragged her to a night without dreams.

* * *

><p>For the first time in the last couple of days, Maryse was having a serene night of sleep. She wasn't haunted by nightmares with Alberto and her dead twin sister. Nonetheless, her fantastic sleep came to an end when she was woke up by a cell phone ringing somewhere.<p>

- Aren't you going to answer? - Ted's voice asked coming from only God knows where. When did he return home? Maryse hadn't listened to him arriving, which was bad because she has to be alert - she was still afraid that Alberto or one of his men could show up out of nowhere.

It wasn't her cell phone that was ringing. Why was Ted telling her to answer it? Opening her eyelids, Maryse realized it really wasn't hers that was making the annoying noise that abruptly interrupted her rest. It was Marianne's phone.

Quickly, the platinum blonde woman sat upright on the mattress. A blanket which was covering her body fell to the floor - she didn't remember covering herself with any piece of cloth. Since her twin sister committed suicide, the expensive cell phone belonged to her. The call was meant for her.

Hurrying up, Maryse answered the annoying engine without checking the identification. The French- Canadian had no idea with whom she was talking to. But, did she know anyone who made part of Marianne's expensive and luxurious life?

- You are late. You are never late! - A woman yelled from the other side of the line. This wasn't how she expected to wake up. She faster imagined a gun pointed to her head than a woman yelling at her for not being at time somewhere in New York. - Where are you Marianne? Did you forget our meeting?

- What? - Maryse mumbled noticing her accent was trickier than usual. She hadn't waked up yet and already was being stressed with Marianne's commitments.

- Didn't you point it in your agenda? - The platinum blonde queried herself about what agenda the other woman was talking about. She hadn't seen any agenda in Marianne's belongings. - You have fifteen minutes to arrive at the Loft.

- Sure, I'll be there - Maryse announced unsure. However, the other woman had already hung up on her and the hesitant answer was unheard.

The now platinum blonde got up and started looking for the agenda the other woman talked about. Marianne hadn't taken it to the Hamptons, so maybe she would find it here. Maryse hoped it could be a helpful item not only for the present day, but for the long journey she had ahead while pretending to be her sister.

- What are you looking for? - Ted asked when caught his supposed wife opening drawer after drawer. The mess she was making wasn't very Marianne-like.

- I don't remember where I put my agenda. Do you know where it is?

Ted furrowed his eyebrows, surprised by his wife's answer - and the help request. The personal agenda was her Bible. She didn't let him touch it and he even caught her hiding it from him a couple of times. Without saying a word, the millionaire walked to the dressing table - it was the last place where he had seen her placing it - and opened the only drawer the furniture contained. He took the agenda out of it and handed the object to Maryse.

- Thank you. - Maryse wrapped her fingers around the red cover and pushed it to her. The millionaire saw his wife smiling as she truly was thankful. - I didn't feel when you arrived home last night.

- I slept in the guest room. You were sleeping so peacefully that I didn't want to wake you up.

The response caught her off guard and made her wonder about the blanket. Did Ted place the blanket over her sleeping body? Could he under all that cold treatment having a kind gesture towards her? Maryse hoped to figure out the weird relationship her sister had with her husband soon before she acted out of ordinary - as if she already wasn't doing that. If she wasn't careful the truth would come to surface.

- I reserved the tickets you wanted for tonight. - And just like that, he is uncaring persona was back. This twisted relationship wouldn't work for her. - I'll be at home at eight to pick you up. Be ready.

Maryse speculated about where she was supposed to go. Be ready? How could she be ready if didn't know where they were going? The French-Canadian thought about asking Ted, but, as it happened the previous night, he had already vanished from her sight, leaving her with the house all to herself.

Without taking another second, Maryse searched for the current date and read the annotation done by Marianne. She was supposed to meet a woman called Eve - certainly the woman who called her - at the Loft.

The platinum blonde felt puzzled. What Loft? She had only found out Marianne's address because she read it on an envelope the dead woman had inside her purse.

Maybe the chauffeur who brought her home the previous night knew the address and she only had to ask him to take her there. If the man didn't identify the dwelling-place, she would have to miss the meeting and the misgiving could arise.

Without taking another second, Maryse paced to the closet to get ready to go to the unknown Loft. Each second it spent, she realized that occupying her sister's life had been a huge mistake. The consequences when the truth was unfolded would be devastating.


	4. Dancing on Thin Ice

**A/N:** Thank you _Girl on Fire_, _Glamagirl_, _jessbynature_,_ XxBeautyFairytaleOfJorrieXx_ and _xthefirestillburns_ for the reviews. I know it has been almost an year since I updated this story. I'm sorry. As the show this story is based on was canceled, I lost the interest. Hopefully, I regained it back and I'll write more chapters in the future.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Four -<em> Dancing on Thin Ice

The traffic in New York City was astonishing. Traffic jams from an avenue to another. The cars honked every millisecond as it would put an end to the endless queues.

After thirty minutes stuck on a long traffic jam, Maryse finally found herself at the "famous" Loft. Fortunately, she only had to order the chauffeur to go to the Loft and didn't ruin her cover for not knowing the address. Hopefully, Marianne's agenda would be more helpful in the future than it was being now.

Maryse stepped into the Loft, not sure if it was the correct floor. The spacious division was still under construction, but it appeared to be a nice place to live when the work was finished. Her lips drew a tender smile. Marianne would have loved living there. Since they were children, she dreamed with a place like the one ahead. However, her sister wasn't among the living anymore. A wave of grief hit Maryse's core.

Maryse fathomed the room, but she didn't find Eve anywhere. Without a sight of any woman at the building, she paced to one of the constructors. Optimistically, he knew who the woman was and then she would be directed in Eve's direction. The Montreal native had no clue of how she looked like.

- Hi, I'm looking for Eve. We are supposed to meet. Do you know where can I find her? - What was the woman's last name? The agenda only revealed the first name and Maryse would have trouble if she was obligated to use the second one.

The glance sent by the man in her direction caught her off guard. Marianne wasn't the type of woman who spoke with the builders. Nonetheless, Maryse, the former-stripper and former drug-addicted, spoke with builders. Without their bosses, she wouldn't have earned enough money to pay the rent, the car payment and, most important, back then, her ill-fated addiction.

- Mrs. Torres left five minutes ago, Mrs. DiBiase. But Mr. Mike Mizanian is outside. She may have left a message with him for you.

- Thank you. - Not only she knew Eve's last name as she had another name to remember, which meant she had more people to trick. And, more people had an opportunity to unmask her.

Ted hadn't seen behind her cover yet. If the husband hadn't recognized his fake-wife, then she shouldn't be afraid of everyone else. But then, Marianne and Ted weren't on good terms. The distance changes people and the millionaire probably didn't know who his wife was anymore.

Her heels clicked on the floor when she walked to the balcony. When the platinum blonde reached the outside, she saw that only one man was standing there and his back was turned to her.

Maryse inhaled a deep and long breath before sauntering in his direction and pronouncing a word. She kept repeating to herself: if she had fooled Ted, who was Marianne's husband, then she would be able to deceive everyone else.

- Hi. - Listening to her voice, the man turned around to face her. He pulled up a huge smile when he saw her. There was a friendly welcome to her surprise. - Did Eve…

Maryse didn't know how it happened. A moment before she was trying to ask this man if the woman called Eve had left a message for her and the next moment his lips crashed against hers in a passionate kiss. Deep inside her a mind, a voice screamed that this shouldn't be happening.

Maryse pushed the man away and fought the urge to slap him. She was a married woman. Or at least Marianne was a married woman. Only one man could kiss her even though that man didn't appear to desire kissing her - Maryse wasn't going to complain about it; taking Marianne's life meant she had to be Ted's wife in every single way and she didn't feel ready to do it.

- Are you crazy? - How did he dare to kiss her? Someone could have seen them. Her disguise could be in risk.

- I couldn't resist after all the time we spent apart - he spoke with a smug grin across his face. - No one saw us, Marianne. Our secret is still safe.

A chill ran down her spine when an unwanted truth was revealed before her eyes. As much as she desired to refuse it, the French-Canadian couldn't do it. She did a lot of unintelligent stuff in her life, but she wasn't dumb. Marianne had a lover. Marianne was having an affair with his man. With her resting energy, the former drug addicted fought to keep her composure. She was walking on thin ice.

Now, it was easier to understand Ted's cold behavior towards her. Perhaps he knew about Marianne's affair. Men like him would certainly have a private detective following his wife all over the town if they were suspicious of her activities.

Maryse called herself back to Earth. If Marianne was being followed by a detective, by now Ted would have knowledge of her true identity and would know about his wife's whereabouts.

- Don't do it ever again. - The French-Canadian stuttered. She didn't care if she wasn't acting very Marianne-like. She had seen her share of her affairs while working on the strip club and it was something she didn't appreciate.

Her morals weren't high, but she did have some values - because of them she became a fundamental witness of a vile murder to the Wyoming police - and this relationship wasn't going to last any longer. Marianne started the affair and Maryse was going to put an end to it. And, most important, dealing with two men, a husband and a lover, and hiding her true identity would be too much for her to deal with. She couldn't escape from Ted, but she surely could push Mike out of her life.

Surprisingly, a single woman found herself now between a husband and a soon-to-be former-lover. Maryse fought not to laugh of her own karma.

- What is wrong Marianne? - He was genuinely concerned. His eyes revealed deep feelings for Marianne. And there she was ready to break his heart.

- Whatever is going on between us must come to end. I'm trying to fix my marriage with Ted.

- Whatever is going on between us? - Behind the anger in his voice, she identified a bit of sarcasm. The smile on his face had vanished. - The last time we met you told me that you would leave the tool you call husband. You couldn't stand be with him anymore. And, now, you tell me you want to stay with him? What's wrong with you Marianne?

What was wrong with her? Everything was wrong! To begin with, she wasn't Marianne. She had thrown herself into a spiral of confusion and was now trying to clean up some of the mess.

Maryse wrapped her fingers around a tress of platinum blonde hair. Even though she had no feelings for the guy and no desire of an intimate connection with him, the Montreal native was having a difficult time. She needed a plausible excuse to break up with Mike.

- I thought a lot during the weekend and I decided to give us - I and Ted - another opportunity. - Was she sounding convincing enough?

- What did he do to you? Did he threaten you? - Maryse's jaw dropped. Had Ted ever threatened Marianne? Were they talking about the same guy who covered her with a blanket the previous night? Maybe it was the reason that her dead sister looked for comfort on another man's arms. - I'm going to talk with him and tell him that he can't treat you like that.

The man moved to pass through the french-door, but Maryse wrapped her hand around his arm, not letting him go farther away.

- I didn't speak with Ted and I never told him about us. He doesn't know anything. This is my decision and I want you to respect it. I'm a married woman and I'm going to stay at my husband's side. I need to give him an opportunity.

Mike narrowed his eyes at her. A stern expression was revealed. Without saying a word, he removed her hand from his arm and then walked away. By his severe expression, Maryse could tell that he wasn't used being told "no" by women. He wasn't going to take lightly the fact that a woman he seemed to love told him it was all over.

Finding herself alone, Maryse took off from the Louis Vuitton handbag her cell phone -not Marianne's phone. She needed to hear a familiar and reassuring voice. She frantically needed to talk with someone who understood her. And, that person was Jack.

She didn't think of the consequences when she dialed the number. She only wished some console; someone with whom her real-person could talk to.

_- Maryse?_ - Jack was surprised by her startling call. It was the first time he listened to her tricky accent since her mysterious disappearance. The dark-blonde man felt relieved to hear from her. For the past days, he found himself thinking that Del Rio had caught Maryse and she wasn't among the living anymore.

- Jack, I think I screw up. - Tears wanted to fall from her hazel eyes. She kept messing up. - I screw up everything. I was so afraid. If I went to court, he would kill me. No one could protect me.

The last days had been a spiral of emotions. Between running away from Del Rio and losing her twin sister, Maryse hadn't had a peaceful moment to think of her current situation. She hadn't even mourned her sister properly.

- _Where are you?_

- I can't tell you. I don't want to put you in danger. - God forbidden her to put Jack in danger. If the blonde man was aware of her location, Alberto's man would undoubtedly come after him. She had already jeopardized too much. She had already ruined too much. Jack had to be kept safe and away from her troubles from now-on.

The platinum blonde put herself in such situation and she would have to deal with it by herself. She couldn't accept Jack's aid. She couldn't believe she had called him. Without another word, Maryse hung up the phone and then turned it off. Calling Jack was a huge mistake. Hopefully, no damage would have been done. Maryse desperately hoped that no damage had been done.

* * *

><p>Ballet had always been one of Marianne's guilty pleasures. Since they were little children, the older twin sister enjoyed it. Maryse's lips coiled into a fond smile. Marianne's death was still very painful. All the memories towards her sister broke the platinum blonde's heart.<p>

Slowly, Maryse swerved her eyes from the dance and connected them with her supposed husband. If the relationship with Ted was so cold as it appeared to be the previous night, he wouldn't have bought the tickets to a ballet spectacle. Or would he? The millionaire seemed bored to death. He couldn't keep his eyes on the dance for two seconds. Why would he do something to please his wife when he couldn't stand her?

An evil thought was brought to the surface: it was obvious Marianne was the one who was destroying the marriage. Maryse shook her head. Both husband and wife were responsible for the distance between them. If Marianne was the one to blame, she wouldn't have committed suicide. Asking for the divorce was a better way to walk away from her melancholy. Unless, she did ask for it and Ted refused to give her it.

- I haven't seen you in years with that dress - Ted whispered, interrupting her once again troubled thoughts. Maryse had noticed the way he gazed at her when he first saw wearing the red evening gown. The dress had to have some meaning by the spark that quickly disappeared from his light-eyes.

- Do you like it? - The Montreal native wasn't too sure of the dress she chose when took it out of the closet. She wasn't sure of what to wear - especially because she had no clue of where they were going. Was the evening gown too formal for the occasion? Should she have chosen a cocktail dress instead?

The businessman raised his eyebrow. One more time, Maryse's actions surprised him and she only realized it too late. She needed to be more careful or her true identity would be revealed.

It seemed her twin sister wasn't a woman that needed her husband's approval to dress what she wished and she was far from asking him if he liked it or not. Marianne had always refined taste and she had always been confident of herself.

It was one of the things the twins had is common. Maryse was confident of herself as well. She danced - sold her body - while taking off her clothes with men staring at her as hungry wolves. Of course, the cocaine took away from her some of the confidence tangled to her body. Nevertheless, with the group sessions and with Jack by her side, the now platinum blonde was getting it back.

- Yes, you do. - Maryse was caught off guard by his voice. After his silence, she didn't expect Ted to respond her anymore. He was distant, but nice to her. He didn't threaten her once as Mike suggested.

They didn't exchange another word until the spectacle was over. Before heading home, Ted guided her to a division filled with people, who have watched the dance with them. Many people greeted the millionaire. The French-Canadian wondered if she had just stepped into the New York Elite - so many wealthy people sharing the same space.

- Are we waiting for someone? - Maryse asked, uncertain of why her fake husband stopped walking. All she wanted was to go home. A good night of sleep would help her to sort out her thoughts and tell her the next step she had to take.

- We are waiting for Eve and Mike. They told us they would be here tonight. I thought you wanted to see them. - After all, it had been Marianne's idea to meet them after the spectacle.

Out of nowhere, the "married couple" was interrupted by a new, and expected, arrival. The female, Eve, wrapped her arms around Maryse before sending her a reproachful gaze.

- Where were you? I waited hours for you this morning at the Loft. I thought something awful may have happened with you. - A Latina woman was standing at her side and she was accompanied by Mike, who avoided staring at her.

Watchfully, Maryse swerved her eyes to Mike's ring finger and then to Eve's. They weren't engaged. However, the two used a wedding band alike.

Maryse fought with her jaw - it desperately wanted to drop and she couldn't let it happen again. Marianne was cheating on her husband with her best friend's husband. Why didn't she make the connection sooner? But how could she have known? She wasn't a clairvoyant and the constructor mentioned Mrs. Torres and Mr. Mizanian - why didn't they share the same name? Perhaps Eve had kept her last name for professional reasons.

Her fingers started playing with her long tresses of hair - a nervous habit. It was a messed up situation and she placed herself in the middle of it when she stole Marianne's identity. Was there any chance of getting back on time?

- I went to the Loft, but I missed you. The traffic was dreadful.

- Even though I told her that, Eve was still worried about you - Mike said and his eyes finally connected with her look. He shouldn't be sending those glances in her direction. No one could know about what went through between him and Marianne.

A waitress moved into their direction and offered them champagne. While everyone accepted the flute filled with the bubbly liquid, Maryse refused it with a polite smile. Luckily, no one found her behavior out of ordinary. Before they fell apart, Marianne was a drinker, however, five years have passed by since and maybe the late sister's lips didn't touch alcohol nowadays. Finally, something good was happening.

The former-junkie couldn't drink as part of her recovery. Since running away - she had seduced and then attacked a cop -, Maryse found herself craving more and more for the white powder that made everything enhanced. The platinum blonde was under a lot of stress and a drop of alcohol could be her misfortune. She would go from a drug-addicted to an alcoholic - she could become a druggie and an alcoholic. If her strength didn't waver, it wasn't going to happen. She had to keep herself lucid for so many reasons.

- What are you wearing? - Eve's question interrupted Maryse's considerations. - Weren't you going to give it away? I thought you hated it.

It was crystal-clear that former-stripper had no answer to give. It seemed her fashion-sense was far from different from Marianne's. This dress was better than all her clothes combined and Maryse was fond of it.

- You know Marianne. - Did Ted come to her rescue? The Montreal native raised her eyebrow, surprised. Sooner than later, she learned his action was not very altruistic. - She convinces me to come to a ballet show and then she wears the dress that she was wearing when we first met. She's just trying to make it up.

Was he being truthful or was he being sarcastic? Maryse simply beamed. Her pounding heart almost fell to the floor. When she got home, the platinum blonde would scan all the photo-albums. When the next morning aroused, she would know every moment of Marianne's life; every person she met; every dress she had ever put on.

**xx-XX-xx-XX-xx**

- You looked happy. - Maryse's lips coiled into a sweet and innocent smile. The ballet night had brought something she wasn't expecting for. The all day had brought her more than she could have predicted. She couldn't believe her sister was sleeping with her best friend's husband. Her life was complicated, but Marianne's life had followed some harsh places too.

- I'm just acting as you. Isn't it always all an act for you? - His voice was cold. He didn't swerve his eyes from the outside, hoping they could finally get home.

Maryse was left speechless. Nevertheless, she shouldn't have reacted the way she did after the latest discovery. Marianne had a lover. This marriage was a farce and neither Ted nor her late twin sister tried to hide it - well, Marianne was hiding her extra-marital relationship from her husband.

No more words were exchanged between the "couple". By the corner of the eye, Maryse noticed that Ted didn't look at her not even one. It was a silent trip until they got home. The silence had never been so uncomfortable. Not even when she was arrested, a silent night locked behind four iron walls was so uncomfortable.

The chauffeur stopped the car and quickly Ted left the vehicle. It seemed the millionaire didn't want to be on the same place than she for a second more. However, even after the harsh words, her husband opened the car door to her.

Marianne's perfect life was an illusion. It was in fact just an act as Ted said. Marianne was far from having the ideal life as she initially thought.

Maryse inhaled the fresh air of the night in New York City. She couldn't keep living a life that wasn't hers. She was living an excruciating lie. Sooner than later, the platinum blonde would have to find a plan to leave New York. Not only had she to keep running from Alberto's claws as she had to escape from her sister's unhappy marriage. What had she brought to herself?


End file.
